Desierto Guerrreos
by Tenshi M
Summary: This story has the Gundam Wing boys in the old west!! Believe it! It's up to the guys to protect a town from being destoryed. If you want more READ!!


  
  
Desierto Guerreros  
Chapter one  
Written by: Tenshi M  
Short, sweet and to the point, I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it. Original characters belong to me so, let me know if want use them.  
Short notes: I got this idea while watching Young Guns. ( If you haven't seen it, do!) I just wanted to make clear that I'm not going to have Relena with Heero. I have different plan for her.  
**Warning**My first fic ever! Also, gammer and spelling are not my strong points!!  
  
  
Even though the sun was starting to set in the western sky, its rays were still powerful enough to turn the Mexican desert into an inferno to which one would be very unlucky to get lost in. The desert all to often is the last scene so many have seen with its dull surroundings and lack of life; that its a perfect place for a man of low morals to take anothers life. Thus, continues such tradition. With the sun in the western sky Duo Maxwell had to squit his eyes to see the faces of the three men whom got very lucky and caught him. Duo mentally cured himself for being so stupid as to let himself be caught cheating at poker. 'Hey you gotta make a living some how'! Duo was in a local saloon in the town of Nogales, a small Mexican town just south of the broader, with his partner when he became involed in a game of poker with some of the regulars. Duo was on fire! He won every game they played and when they were half way through their fifth game his "amigos" stated to get a little suspicious. Little did they know that Duo Maxwell was the biggest con at playing poker but they soon discovered that on their own. When the gig was up Duo looked around for his partner's asistaints but he was no where to be found. He had no hope of getting out of this one, oh he put up a valiant fight but to no avile. The three men conered Duo, jumped him, then proceed to tie him up, and drag him out of the saloon. Yes, that's how they got here and Duo was not to happy about it either. Two of the men sat on horses in front of Duo grinning and sipping whiskey, while the third was behind him securing the noose around his neck while saying, "It's a fine day for a hangin"! Poking his doulbe-barrle shot gun into Duo's back he gave the most horrible sounding laugh that was made worse when his two friends joined him. Duo could haved vomited right there. "Well, boy do you have any last request before we hang ya"? "Yeah, I do. Let me go". The three men stopped laughing and looked at each other in confusion as if they had no idea what they should do. Duo looked at them in disgust and rolled his eyes, 'I'm going to be killed by a bunch of IDIOTS! Where did I ever go wrong. Man, buddy where are you? I bet you skipped out on me!' Finally, the man behind him pushed his gun deeper into Duo's back and said, "Nice try boy but it ain't goin' to work". "Oh, damn. You're too smart for me," came his sarcastice reply which earned him a hard smack across the face. "Watch your mouth boy"! "Let me cut out his tounge before we hang'em," said the one of the men in front of him that produced a huge hunting knife and was now cutting the air with it. The man behind him, that Duo now gathered was the leader, answered, "I don't see a problem with that". The man with the knife started to get closer all the while grinning showing off his rotten teeth. Duo just sat there and stared him down daring him to do it. As the man reached him; he grabbed Duo's hair and was about to bring his other hand around to detach his tounge when a shot suddenly rang through the air. All at once the bullet hit the man's hand causing him to drop his knife and grab it in pain, making the other two withdrawl their six-shooters and look around trying dessperly to find the source of the attack, and finally while this was all happing the horse that was carrying Duo on its back took of running scared by the sudden sound leaving poor Duo dangling helplessly. The two men where still looking around for the "dozen" of men that now surrounded them. "They got us surrounded!" one of them cried. "Hold your ground man!"retorted the other. A second shot rang out, this time it shot through the rope that had Duo in its death grasp. Duo hit the ground with a hard thud and immedily stated to gasp for air that his lungs were deprived of. The man that got shot in the hand shouted to his companions, "Let's get the HELL outta here"! With no aguement from the other two they climed back on there horses and hauled ass out of there. Duo finally having his breath back watched as a man about six feet tall come out of the brush towards him. As the man came closer his featuers became more visible; he wore a hat that showed it hid unruly brown hair that came over drak blue eyes that held a type of coldness in them, also a dark brown trench coat that he wore over brown leather bond boots, dark brown pants, a gun halter that still contained one silver gun, a drity white under shrit, that in its self was covered partly by brown vest, and a black bandana tied around his neck. As he walked towards Duo he reloaded his gun just in case he needed it again. Duo looked up at the man before him, "Hey buddy took you long enough. I thought this time you really skipped out on me". The man just looked at him without saying a word and bent down to untie him. Duo, now freed, took off the noose from around his neck and tossed it to the ground; he stood up and dusted himself off. He was similaly dressed to the other man but were the man had brown Duo wore black. "Man, Heero I never douted you". The man named Heero just looked at Duo and after a few minutes he said in a rough emotionless voice, "Let's go". "What!? Is that all you have to say to me after I almost got killed"? Duo said in mock shock. "Let's go now," Heero repeated. "Oh that's much better". Heero gave Duo a glare that would send you six feet under. "Alright, alright but you think you would have more to say to guy whose was inches away from death." he bickered as he mounted his horse. Again his companion said nothing as he rode past him heading north. Duo gave a heavy sigh, "Here we go again. So, this is life in 1880".   
  
I just want to say I'm sorry for this sad attempt at writing a story. It will get better, I hope. Well, was it good or bad? TELL ME I CAN TAKE IT, REALLY!!!!*Gasp* If you don't like it tell me, but try not to be too harsh. Although, I do read and review I'm not going to make a big deal out of it. I just want to write. Oh, and if you want to know what the title means write and I'll tell you.  
  
Tenshi M  
  



End file.
